The Last Request
by xrightwhereitbelongs
Summary: Response to a challenge.Why does John have a rubber duck!


**The Last Request**

**AN: **I don't own anything so baa to you!  
This is a one shot. It's a response to a challenge at astral light so go check the site out coz its fab!  
http/daydreamer731. Hope ya like.

* * *

It was dark… So very dark and kinda cold but after so long I was used to it, my natural habitat and all.

It was sad… So very sad but the familiarity of the situation didn't worry me, not in the slightest.

This was normal.

As usual the place was a mess. A real tip. Empty beer bottles, old newspapers, discarded food packaging… You name it!

He wasn't here. Probably passed out in some alley as usual.

It was better that way. At least I had a little peace… No one screaming drunken comments, disturbing the neighbours… _Hurting_ me.

It happened all the time. He would come home drunk, rough me up a little, then crash on the couch.

I was gone in the morning, I had my job well I say MY job but I didn't get any money, it all went to him.

There he was now stamping up the stairs. Drunk by the sounds of it but then again when was he not?

That was the door slamming open…

That was him falling over some shoes…

That was him walking in my room… Wait hold on what was wrong with him?

He looked different somehow? I couldn't quite place it. His eyes maybe? Yeah, definitely his eyes. They were empty. Usually they were clouded over with booze of drugs but now… It was as if he were blank, no one's home.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked out of curiosity rather than concern. How could I be concerned for a guy who didn't care and never did. He only let me stay here for the monthly check.

He didn't even dignify me with an answer what a fucking asshole!

He looked right though me… Didn't even bother to acknowledge my existence.

Then something changed. He looked straight at me lunging at my throat.

I was taken aback at first he usually just beat on me, never tried to kill me!

OH MY GOD! He's gonna kill me! I can't breathe!

"Are you sure he's possessed father?" A voice said in the distance.

"I'm sure of it John."

"Right." The first voice sighed.

"Jesus Christ he's killing the kid!"  
My vision began to blur… The room turned so dark.

"Why not state the obvious Hennessy." The man sniggered.

That was the last thing I heard before the world spiralled out of my grasp and I faded into black oblivion.

* * *

"I'm not taking him."

"Come on John! He's no where in the world!"

"No."

"Please John as a favour to me. It will only be for a couple of days."

"No."

"John have a heart the kid has nothing!"

"No."

My eyes snapped open. My throat hurt like a mother fucker!

"Urg…" I moaned attempting to move.

As far as I could tell I was still in my room… My dad was collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Shit!" I said realising what had happened.

"That bastard tried to kill me!"

That was the last fucking straw! I had had enough of his god damn bullshit. My entire body was covered in bruises, I had no life! Enough was enough.

I tried to get to my feet only to collapse, my legs didn't hold.

"Urg…" I moaned again.

"Just stay put kid." One of the men said.

"Constantine…"

"No. Father I said no."

"That guys your dad?" I asked choking back a giggle.

Both guys rolled their eyes.

"Whatever man, I'm leaving before he wakes up." I said aloud again trying to get to my feet.

This time I was successful. I managed to get across the room, pick up a bag then fall weakly onto my stained bed.

"I said stay put." The guy called Constantine said.

"Fuck you." I'd had enough of being pushed around.

"Watch your mouth." The man said with a little anger.

This time I forced myself to stand. I grabbed my clothes shoving them carelessly into the backpack. I didn't have much but everything I owned meant something to me. I picked up a couple of books, my yellow rubber duck, some shoes and a couple CDs. I finished with my black and white cabbie hat which I shoved roughly over my curly hair.

"Where you goin kid? You gonna walk about LA in the state you're in? You won't last 5 minutes!"

"Look I know how to take care of myself man! I have done for years! You think HE cares? No." I said pointing at my unconscious father.

"No kid you can't."

The other guy… Hennessy? Well, whoever he was he was looking at John in total disbelief.

"You'll take him?"

"Yeah I'll take him." He stated shortly turning to leave.

"Thank you, John."

"Yeah whatever."

* * *

"I don't have much. If you're hungry I can order something. Other wise you'll have to go without."

I eyed him suspiciously. I was in some random guy's apartment!

"What's your name kid?"

"Chas. Chas Kramer."

"Okay Chas you wanna sit down or are you gonna stay standing?"

"Yeah." I said nervously moving around him to take a seat.

"So…" I said nervously.

"What?"

"Well, I don't know you! You could be like some psycho murderer for all I know! And I'm in your house! You could be a rapist! A molester, a pedophile!" I squeaked.

"I'm not." He replied taking out a cigarette.

"But how do I know that!"

"Do you think a priest would leave you with me if I was?"

He had a point. I shut up wrinkling my nose in disgust as the smell of tobacco smoke filled the apartment.

He blew the smoke lazily from his nose, taking another drag almost immediately.

"Thanks. I mean for letting me stay."

"Don't worry bout it. I wasn't gonna leave you there with _that_ guy. You need a licence to drive but anyone can have kids." John said shaking his head.

"Can I... Can I uh get changed somewhere?" I asked,

"Yeah sure, bathrooms just there." John said pointing to a small room.

"Thanks."

I dug deep into my bag grabbing a pair of pants and a baggy tee. In doing so a CD and a yellow rubber duck fell to the floor with a soft thud.

John rose an eyebrow surveying me carefully.

"You brought a rubber duck?" He asked choking back a laugh.

"Yeah." I said feeling more than a little offended.

"Why?"

"Well, My life didn't always be the way it was. When I was little my mom used to always give me a bath, she'd come in and play with me. I had fish, boats… You name it! One day though after we'd been to the park I asked her why I didn't have a duck. She said that if I was a really good boy Santa might bring me one for Christmas. It was 4 months away so I whined. 'Why mommy! Why not now!' She just smiled. Then one day I woke up to find the duck on my bed with a little note saying Santa had given her this early coz I had been such a 'good boy' I ran to find her but… She wasn't there later on I found out she had been knocked down. It's always been special to me ya know? The last thing she did for me before she died."

"I understand." John said nodding a little.

"You mind if I put it in the bathroom?" I asked.

"Sure kid go ahead." John Constantine replied.

He had NO IDEA what he was getting himself into!


End file.
